


Talk to me

by swk



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swk/pseuds/swk
Summary: Хансоль просто очень стеснительный парень.Джонни просто очень тролль.А Тен просто очень очень.
Relationships: Ji Hansol/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Kudos: 1





	Talk to me

**Author's Note:**

> пришла пора вступить в игру  
> предупреждение: Хансоль оооочень ООСный, ооооочень нежный цветочек и смутить его можно чем угодно

## you've got super power so talk to me friend

Если пройти вниз по улице, а затем свернуть два раза налево, то можно остановиться у удивительно уютного кафе. Словно оно создано не для публики; маленький островок волшебства, спрятанный за бетонными стенами и под защитой раскидистой вишни. Ее ветки совсем немного царапают стекла маленьких окошек и игриво лезут внутрь.  
Хансоль в такое место бы сам никогда не пришел, хотя он уверен, что оно — для него. Уверен с первого взгляда.  
— Тебе обязательно понравится, — заверяет его Джонни, прежде чем выкинуть на улицу.  
В прекрасный весенний день.  
Кафе Хансолю действительно нравится, он приспускает черную маску с лица и позволяет себе немного улыбнуться. Вокруг тишина и создается впечатление, что кроме него тут никого и нет. А это ему нравится еще больше.  
Каким образом Джонни — вообще не местный ведь — находит всевозможные места, Хансоль не знает. Возможно, потому что его сосед по квартире человек активный и общительный? И выходит в свет, и с людьми общается?  
За одну неделю Джонни обычно обзаводится таким количеством друзей, сколько Хансоль за всю жизнь не нашел. Не то чтобы это его расстраивает. Ему вполне хватает самого Джонни и Юты.  
Порой Хансолю кажется, что у него какая-то невообразимая тяга к «не местным» как бы забавно это не звучало.

Внутри кафе такое же милое, как и снаружи: напоминает уютный бабушкин дом с мягкими креслами, неяркими стенами и старой музыкой, льющейся из патефона.  
У Хансоля почти подгибаются колени от такого совершенства.  
Людей внутри не так уж и много: всего лишь парочка парней за столиком и паренек с бейджиком «Марк» у окна. Наверное, официант.  
Хансоль любопытно шарит взглядом по помещению, останавливаясь на черно-белых фотографиях и немного хмурясь, зрение у него не стопроцентное.  
Внезапно, обзор перекрывается чужим телом и Хансоль смешно отталкивается руками от стола. Перед ним стоит парень. Парень молодой, может, еще совсем ребенок? Ребенок с удивительно яркими глазами и улыбкой такой, что ладони мгновенно потеют и уши становятся горячими.  
На груди парня прицеплено «Тен», и в голове Хансоля мелькает, что, наверное, еще один иностранец в его жизни. Но нет, не в его. Это просто официант.  
— Добро пожаловать в наше кафе! Я — Тен, буду вас сегодня обслуживать.  
Голос у Тена звонкий, совсем мальчишеский, но кажется мелодичным, и Хансоль закрывает глаза и прислушивается, подмечает акцент, а затем вовремя приходит в себя и немного краснеет.  
Тен смотрит на него с глазами щенка и спокойно ждет, когда Хансоль подаст признаки жизни, но такая вежливость и радость на лице только больше отвлекают от прочтения меню.  
Когда Хансоль тихо, немного запнувшись, просит принести ему парфе, Тен заливается радостным смехом и обещает быть быстрее ветра.  
Хансоль даже почти не против. Наверное, такие официанты и должны работать в таком кафе.

Медленно наслаждаясь парфе, ложечка за ложечкой, Хансоль смотрит по сторонам. Внимательно следит за тем, что происходит вокруг. После его прихода, через несколько минут, в кафе заходит парочка, сладко щебечущая друг с другом. К счастью, располагаются они в другой части кафе, поближе к окнам, Хансоль же прячется в углу.  
Он наблюдает за «Марком», который тут же подходит к ним, и думает, что этот официант еще совсем мальчишка, наверное, школьник на подработке. Как и Тен, скорее всего, тоже.  
Когда Хансоль начинает медленно рассуждать, а не старый ли он для некоторых вещей, о которых вслух никогда не скажет, снова абсолютно из ниоткуда выныривает Тен, в руках стакан сока, на лице лисья улыбка.  
— Я присяду? — спрашивает, а у Хансоля только ложка изо рта чуть не выпадает.  
— Мхм… — единственное, что он из себя выдавливает и утыкается взглядом в стол.  
Если бы Джонни был с ним, то сказал бы, что Хансоль — воплощение неловкости и совершенно антисоциальный человек. Это, конечно, было бы обидно — Хансоль уже в мыслях начинает обижаться — но правдиво, почти.  
Тен рассказывает о том, что приехал из Таиланда учиться. Что он всего лишь на первом курсе и отчаянно пытается влиться в сумасшедший темп Сеула. Хансоль не отвечает, а только изредка кивает, и может показаться, что ему не интересно; на самом деле голос Тена творит с ним странные вещи и он постепенно придвигается ближе, чтоб лучше слышно было.  
— А еще, помимо университета и работы, я хожу на танцы, немного пою и, разумеется, рисую!  
Откуда у Тена столько времени и зачем столько всего делать, Хансоль не понимает, но решает свалить это на то, что у всех свои странности.  
В конце концов, единственное, что Хансоль говорит Тену:  
— А тебе разве не надо работать? Начальник не накажет?  
И это не самый мудрый ход. Потому что Тен хмурится, покусывает соломинку — которую он неизвестно когда успел достать — и смотрит такими обиженными глазами, что Хансолю стыдно становится.  
Он даже собирается с силами, чтобы выкрикнуть «Нет, это не то, что ты подумал! Просто я кретин, а ты классный!», но не успевает, со стороны кухни выходит какой-то парень и мгновенно пронзает Хансоля взглядом. Или Тена? Потому что тот внезапно издает истерический смешок и подскакивает как мячик.  
— Ну, я это, пойду? Приятного аппетита, приходите к нам еще!  
Хансоль не понимает, почему Тен так живенько убегает, ему ведь надо еще рассчитаться за парфе, но потом переводит взгляд на тарелку, на салфетку под ней, и замирает.  
«Парфе за счет заведения ♡», — написано кривоватым и размашистым хангылем, но Хансоль все равно улыбается почему-то. И салфетку быстро кидает в кармашек рюкзака.  
Когда он выходит на улицу, солнце светит так, что можно ослепнуть. Хансоль хмурится, прикрывает глаза ладонью и чувствует, как что-то невесомое прикасается к ней.  
Даже когда он опускает руку аккуратно, не сжимая ладонь, бабочка все равно никуда не улетает. Сидит себе и сидит, крылышками почти не трепещет — как живая брошь.  
♡  
Когда Хансоль возвращается, то подумывает уйти на улицу обратно. Джонни уже дома и такой довольный, что ничего хорошего это не предвещает.  
Их квартирка позорно маленькая — одна комната и ванная скорее напоминающая коробку -, но Хансолю все равно в ней уютно, если на голове у него не сидят и не дергают по поводу и без. К сожалению, такое случается редко.

— Я вижу, ты сходил туда! — Джонни валяется на собственной кровати и закидывается чипсами. На полу валяются пустые банки колы, а еще крошки от чипсов. И совсем немного университетских конспектов.  
Как можно быть на людях иконой стиля, а дома заправским хряком, Хансоль смутно понимает.  
Еще хуже он понимает, как Джонни угадал, что он действительно был в кафе.  
— Ну, да, — бормочет Хансоль, отталкивая от своей кровати кеды Джонни. Дома быть хорошо, даже если сосед — опасно любопытная ехидна. — Неплохо. Уютно.  
В волосы прилетает чипсина, но Хансоль даже глаз не открывает, привык.  
— И это все? Где «спасибо друг, теперь мне есть, где прятаться от мира»? Или «я там нашел такого сладкого типочка, какого и не думал, что повезет встретить»?  
Сначала Хансоль подводится, как при пожаре, затем падает с кровати, и только потом смотрит на Джонни глазами испуганного оленя.  
— Что? — он даже с пола не встает, на всякий случай.  
— Тот славный мальчик из Таиланда, — Джонни открывает новую банку колы и продолжает заниматься своим любимым занятием в мире — превращать жизнь Хансоля в ад в домашних условиях.  
— Ты откуда это…  
— Не недооценивай мои связи!  
Недооценивать Джонни вообще опасно для жизни, но Хансоль привык и адаптировался, поэтому только закатывает глаза, встает на ноги и отправляет подушку прямо в лицо злыдню.  
— Да как я вообще могу, — бурчит он, вспоминая, что все еще одет. В конце концов, у Джонни уже полно его голых фоток. — Тем более, не понимаю, на что ты намекаешь. Мальчик был просто моим официантом. И он слишком мал, чтобы мы могли вести разговор о нем.  
— О, Хансоль, мы уже минут 10 о нем говорим, что для тебя редкость. Порой я забываю, что ты вообще разговаривать умеешь! И не такой уж он малыш, всего-то на два курса младше тебя.  
Хансоль замирает в процессе натягивания футболки.  
— Да откуда ты все знаешь, это же просто невозможно! Никто мне не понравился!  
Заканчивается все тем, что футболка Хансоля оказывается на лице Джонни, и они не разговаривают до конца дня.  
♡  
Хансоль не знает, какой магией, но через неделю он снова идет в это кафе. Хотя, знает, магию зовут Джонни, и она вышагивает рядом.  
— Не могу дождаться посмотреть на этого малыша! — радостно щебечет Джонни, делая вид, что не замечает хмурого лица Хансоля.

Они ругались все утро, куда пойти в воскресенье и вообще стоит ли идти. Разумеется, победил Джонни, а Хансоль только увязался следом, чтобы проследить за очередными постыдными штуками, который тот может выкинуть. И выкинет обязательно.  
На входе их встречает Марк. И у Хансоля совсем немного камень с души падает, потому что Тена поблизости нет. А, возможно, его вообще нет на рабочем месте, и планы Джонни разрушатся.  
Они садятся за столик, горизонт все еще чист, и Хансоль позволяет себе немного расслабиться и даже улыбнуться. Он ждет, когда Марк протянет им книжечки-меню, но Марк уходит. Хансоль только смотрит на довольную ухмылку Джонни.  
— Что? — вырывается у него, и спокойствие как рукой снимает.  
— Ничего, скоро к нам подойдет мой друг, я вас познакомлю.  
Хансоль искренне надеется, что этот друг — не Тен, потому что он просто пойдёт и зароется лицом в землю от стыда. Стыдиться ему нечего, к нему не придраться, но ведь рядом есть верный друг, который всегда готов подставить подножку в самый неподходящий момент перед тем, кто тебе нравится.  
Возможно. Только возможно, Тен действительно. Совсем чуть-чуть. Понравился Хансолю. Но не настолько, чтобы знакомиться и идти на свидание, нет.  
Джонни говорит, что будущая половинка Хансоля должна обладать стальной волей и энергией батарейки, чтобы хоть как-то поддерживать отношения. И Хансоль в чем-то с этим согласен. Но на самом деле, ему бы хотелось иметь возле себя человека, с которым можно просто посидеть плечом к плечу, не говоря, разделяя вместе мгновение и тишину.  
Тен же кажется слишком болтливым. И Хансоль вообще не понимает, почему стал рассматривать кандидатуру этого официанта. И почему постоянно вертит головой по сторонам, выискивая.  
Когда он отчаивается получить меню, к их столику кто-то подходит — это тот парень, который вышел тогда и напугал Тена. «Тэён» напечатано на бейджике, и Хансоль чувствует, как мурашки ползут по телу от этого человека. Но Джонни радостно вскакивает и лезет к этому Тэёну, пожимая сначала руку, а затем и приобнимая.  
Хансоль смотрит на лицо Тэёна — лицо пугающе красивое — и думает, что сейчас Джонни попрощается с жизнью. И даже немножечко, в душе, радуется.  
Но удивительное дело в том, что Тэён не убивает Джонни, а внезапно улыбается и садится на стульчик напротив них.  
— Будете что-то заказывать? — спрашивает Тэён, и от низкого голоса пробивает на дрожь ещё сильнее.  
— Ну, тут такое дело, у нас нет меню, — смеется Джонни и хлопает Хансоля по плечу. — Хансоль, познакомься, это — Тэён, мой новый друг. Тэён, познакомься с Хансолем, моим соседом, другом и просто милым олененком.  
Хансоль давится слюной, из-за чего краснеет как спелый томат. Джонни смотрит сочувствующе и нежно гладит рукой по плечам, прекрасно понимая, что в таком состоянии Хансоль ему ничего не сделает, даже по ноге под столом не даст.  
— О, это не проблема, — Тэён участливым не выглядит, а поднимает руку и щелкает, как щелкают в криминальных триллерах главы мафии.  
И, как и в криминальных триллерах, у стула главы мафии появляется пешка. В лице Тена — еще более улыбчивого, чем в прошлый раз.  
— Да, менеджер? — кланяется Тен.  
У Хансоля совсем немного спирает дыхание, когда приходит его очередь и Тен переводит взгляд на него. Глаза у Тена большие, нос прямой и слегка приплюснутый, а линия челюсти как фантазия. Хансоль искренне радуется, что уже красный, потому что краснеть дальше некуда. Потому что у Тена острые скулы и губы слишком грешные для первокурсника.  
Не такая уж и большая разница в возрасте у них на самом деле, но Хансоль продолжает считать Тена недопустимо младше, просто, чтобы защититься.  
— Принеси мальчикам меню, и вообще займись их столиком, понял? — Тэён не выглядит намного старше Тена, но командует с завидной настойчивостью, и Тен только вежливо кланяется, прежде чем исчезнуть — на нем сегодня черные джинсы и совсем легкая футболка, такая, что видно лопатки и линию позвоночника.  
Тэён откланивается, как только Тен уходит. И Хансоль остается с Джонни: они играют в гляделки до слез в глазах. Первым сдается Хансоль и вытирает щеки салфеткой.  
— А он ничего, Тен этот. Я бы с ним подружился.  
Хансоль прекрасно знает «подружился» Джонни. Оно может состоять из многого: начиная от обычной дружбы, продолжая пьянками и опасными приключениями, и заканчивая сексом по дружбе. Не то чтобы Джонни был уж таким поверхностным и ветреным, просто более свободный и увлеченный человек.  
На самом деле, Хансоль безгранично уважает Джонни, любит и дорожит, но об этом не скажет. Потому что Хансоль вообще говорит мало.  
— Ой, только не начинай, — огрызается он и легонько толкает Джонни в плечо. Но глаза друга уже горят недобрым огнем. И Хансолю остается только ждать.  
Когда Тен приносит им меню, Джонни просит не уходить, и даже не открывает книжечку, вместо этого открывая свой рот.  
— А что ты нам посоветуешь? — начинает с малого, а Тен только расцветает.  
— У нас сегодня очень вкусные чизкейки! И коктейли молочные свежие! И фрэши!  
— Тогда мне лимонный чизкейк и молочный коктейль, клубничный.  
— Ага! — Тен быстренько записывает на бумажечку и нависает прямо над Хансолем. — А вам…?  
— Хансоль, его зовут Хансоль! — практически кричит от счастья Джонни, а Тен продолжает улыбаться и внимательно пялиться на Хансоля, словно на лбу у него звезда.  
— Я буду просто мороженое, — Хансоль смотрит на Тена в ответ и залипает на белых идеальных зубах. Что Тен что-то говорит, он понимает только через пару мгновений.  
— Отлично, я мигом вам все принесу, — Тен снова низко и вежливо кланяется, а Хансоль готов спокойно выдохнуть.  
Но у Джонни другие планы.  
— Нет, постой с нами пока, можешь? — Джонни подзывает Тена поближе к себе и игриво ударяет того по плечу. — Мне Хансоль говорил, что ты из Таиланда?  
— А вам обо мне Хансоль говорил?! Хе-хе-хе, — Тен ударяет Джонни по плечу в ответ, а затем поворачивается и подмигивает Хансолю.  
Подмигивает. И внезапно картинка искреннего невинного ребенка Тена сменяется маленьким сатаной; Хансолю становится очень жарко.  
— Джонни, меня Джонни зовут. И да, говорил, что его обслуживал очень шумный и милый официант.  
Хансоль мечтает забраться под стол и не вылезать, но вместо этого продолжает храбро отвечать Тену глазами и даже немного улыбается. А что, тоже может использовать эти странные пикап-штучки.  
— А то, что он поел парфе за счет заведения, не рассказал вам? И даже не отблагодарил, а мог бы написать на оставленный номер.  
— А ты оставил ему номерок телефонный?  
— Конечно! — Тен кивает так уверенно, словно оставлять для него телефонные номерки дело вообще обычное. — На салфетке.  
Шестеренки в голове Хансоля крутятся ужасно медленно, заставляют его напрягаться. Он закусывает указательный палец и задумывается, потому что помнит салфетку, помнит, как бегло посмотрел на нее и засунул куда-то. А вот рассмотреть и прочитать все, что там было написано, он не додумался.  
Порой Хансоль ненавидит свою неповоротливость и заторможенность. «Ты просто весь такой воздушный», — любит говорить Джонни. Хансоль же любит говорить, что он немного примороженный.  
И если бы не его тормознутость, не пришлось бы сидеть и краснеть, не пришлось бы быть жертвой Джонни, потому что Хансоль бы, возможно, не только бы погулял с Теном несколько раз, но и достойно представил его другу.  
Но была бы жизнь простой — она бы точно не была жизнью Хансоля.  
Джонни смотрит на Хансоля и явно ждет объяснений. У него их нет, и даже если хочется что-то сказать в свою защиту, внезапно вырисовывается Тэён. Словно выскакивает из ниоткуда. Мгновение, и стоит рядом с Теном, и хмурится так, что Хансолю внезапно остро хочется защитить Тена собой.  
— За счет заведения, говоришь? Почему я не знал, что мы так щедро угощаем посетителей? — руки Тэёна ложатся на плечи Тена, а бедняжка напрягается, весь сжимается, но улыбку сдержать старается.  
— Потому что я за все заплатил? — голос Тена немного дрожит, и Хансоль чувствует себя рыцарем из детской сказки. Он даже готов встать и оторвать руки Тэёна от угловатых плечей Тена. Он настолько обеспокоен, что практически пропускает мимо ушей фразу «заплатил», но все же ее ловит. И так удивляется, что хватается за руку Джонни, наблюдающего весь цирк.  
— Ты что, сам купил мне парфе? — невольно произносит Хансоль, и внимание всех сосредотачивается на нем.  
Тен нервно ведет плечом, стараясь скинуть руку Тэёна, и хихикает в кулак. Хансоль думает, что возможно, так выглядит смущение.  
— Ну, да? Просто захотел тебя угостить, думал, ты мне после этого позвонишь. Был неправ, но ничего. Твое ведь дело.  
С каждым предложением, Хансолю становится все больше и больше стыдно за себя. А Тен выглядит таким потерянным и таким нежным, и Хансолю хочется просто бросить все и притянуть ребеночка к себе. Или не ребеночка.  
— Нет! — яро выпаливает он. — Я бы с радостью пошел с тобой на свидание! И написал бы, наверное! Просто я это… не заметил номера и салфетку потерял.  
Во время немой паузы даже Джонни ничего не вытворяет. Просто смотрит с таким святым отрешением, какого Хансоль у друга никогда не замечал. Тэён отходит от Тена, а Тен стоит как вкопанный, кажется, даже не моргает.  
— Нет, ну, знаешь, — Джонни ерошит волосы и вздыхает, — совершенству нет предела. Когда дело касается тебя. — Хансоль сидит красный, недоумение Тэёна сменяется спокойствием, а Джонни берёт Тена за руку и начинает ее пожимать. — Ты извини его, он у нас такой, за ним глаз да глаз нужен. Но если ты согласен взять его на себя, следить, развлекать и вытаскивать на улицу, я согласен отдать его в твои хорошие руки.  
Хансоль чувствует, что глаза его сейчас выпадут — он, наверное, похож на рыбу из-за того, что так сильно пялится. Не говоря уже о том, что лицо словно в огне горит и немного подрагивают руки.  
Не то чтобы Джонни настолько был неправ и нес несуразицу, но не таким же тоном говорить!  
Сначала Тен издает истерический смешок, выводя этим его из транса. Через мгновение уже смеется звонко, согнувшись пополам, слезы текут по щекам.  
— Знаете, я только угостил его парфе и подсунул свой номер. Я не настолько был серьезен и не смотрел в далекое будущее. Но теперь мне кажется, что без меня меня женили, и это как-то… может, успокоимся, ок?  
Тен настолько крутой, что у Хансоля появляется улыбка на лице. Он боялся, что ситуация усугубится и закончится все одной большой неловкостью. Но заканчивается все тем, что Джонни выглядит до ужаса смущенным, Тэён улыбается, а Тен деловито поправляет волосы на голове.  
Возможно, Хансоль таки пригласит его погулять. Просто чтобы посмотреть, как Джонни будет смущаться каждый раз, когда Тен будет приходить к ним в гости.  
— Можно мне еще и парфе? — тихонечко произносит Джонни и Тен довольно кивает, разворачивается и уходит, немного виляя задом. Если Хансолю не кажется.  
— Пожалуй, я тоже пойду, — Хансоль едва не падает, когда, прежде чем уйти, Тэён ему подмигивает.  
В итоге, Хансоль и Джонни снова вдвоем. С чего начали — тем и закончили. Но настроение разительно изменилось.  
— Это… если после этого ты не захочешь к нему подходить или наоборот, я извиняюсь. Хочешь, я пойду умолять его?  
Джонни выглядит как нашкодивший котенок, и Хансолю даже немного жаль. Совсем немного. Они слишком долго вместе живут, чтобы сочувствовать Джонни.  
— Не, — отмахивается он, — я сам с ним потом поговорю, все окей.  
Если даже Джонни удивлен, Хансоль не обращает внимания, а старается рассмотреть, откуда выйдет Тен с их заказами.  
♡  
Как-то так получается, что из кафе Хансоль уходит вместе с Теном, а не Джонни.  
Когда они доедают свои десерты, то начинают собираться, но Тен пробегает мимо них и Хансоль увязывается следом.  
Он ловит Тена перед входом в комнату для стаффа, хватает за руку и утягивает в угол, где их никто не увидит. Не то чтобы Хансоль был таким уж храбрым, он просто набрался смелости, как воздушный шарик воздуха, и хочет сделать все быстро, пока не сдулся.  
Хансоль несет такую чушь на такой невозможной скорости, что и сам ее плохо понимает. Общий смысл мелькает где-то между «ты ничего такой» и «давай все же вместе погуляем». Удивительно, но Тен понимает все и кивает, и даже совсем невесомо проводит пальцами по плечу, вызывая гусиную кожу.  
— Подожди полчасика, моя смена закончится, и пойдем вместе.  
И Хансоль остается ждать, провожая шумного Джонни, который уже и забыл, что был смущенным. Тен бегает постоянно мимо столика и за это время Хансоль успевает отлично рассмотреть, что вообще из себя представляет этот официант.  
Тен определенно ниже Джонни, и самого Хансоля, и даже Тэёна. Но у Тена красивое молодое тело, не слишком широкие плечи, сильные ноги и таки хорошая задница. Последнее заключение не самое главное, Хансоль в этом точно уверен.

Когда они, наконец, выходят из кафе, небо окрашено в розовый, вишня кажется еще красивее, а ее лепестки волшебным образом падают на Тена. И Хансоль совсем немного замирает.  
— Проводишь меня до дома? — спрашивает Тен, улыбается и достает вишню из волос, а Хансоль только кивает и вспоминает, что он парень вообще не очень общительный.  
Поэтому по пути он практически молчит. Но Тену хорошо и так. Он рассказывает о себе, об университете и работе. Когда надо — задает вопросы. Особенно остро интересуется Джонни, а потом говорит, что тот — хороший друг.  
И вот тут Хансоль понимает, что это уже удар ниже пояса — не обычная симпатия, а медленно разрастающаяся влюбленность.  
Внезапно Хансоль вспоминает, что хотел узнать еще в кафе. И понимает, что это отличный повод сменить настрой.  
— Слушай…  
— Ммм? — Тен смотрит на Хансоля, как ребенок смотрит на Санта Клауса, и от такого внимания немного горят уши.  
— Там в кафе. Тэён тебя не наказал? Ну, за то, что ты парфе мне купил. Он казался недовольным.  
— Тэён? Наказал? — улыбка Тена становится такой большой, что Хансоль боится, как бы челюсть не свело. — Да ты что! Тэён — это самое милое создание, которое можно встретить! Он как большой плюшевый мишка!  
Хансоль в этом глубоко сомневается и немного кривится.  
— Как скажешь…  
— Ты сомневаешься? — Тен возмущается слишком громко.  
— Да что ты…  
— Нет, ты сомневаешься! Я тебе докажу!  
Телефон мгновенно оказывается у Тена в руках, он что-то щелкает и вытягивает руку. Хансоль понимает, что происходит, только когда доносятся гудки и на экране появляется Тэён, который от хмурого состояния мгновенно переходит в состояние улыбки.  
— Ты что-то хотел? — и ласковая не только улыбка, но и голос.  
— Да! Купишь мне потом мороженого, хен?  
— Большая пачка подойдет? — Тэён отвечает мгновенно и Хансоль приятно удивлен.  
— Конечно! Не перенапрягайся на работе! Жду тебя дома!  
— А ты быстро иди, с незнакомцами не связывайся и не потеряйся.  
И в голосе Тэёна, и в голосе Тена ненормированная доза сахара, и Хансоль старается держаться в стороне. Чтобы не нарушать семейную идиллию, от которой его тошнит, если быть честным.  
Когда Тен прячет телефон в карман, Хансоль не может сдержать удивления.  
— Вау. Я думал, он суровый начальник, а ты несчастный рабочий. А вы еще и живете вместе, и… мда уж.  
— Хен не суровый. Просто там мы на работе и он следит, чтобы я не отлынивал. А в обычной жизни он меня балует и следит за мной. Если бы не он, я бы не выжил, наверное, — щеки Тена немного розовеют. — Я даже переживаю, что у него какой-то комплекс старшего брата.  
— Но в этом нет ничего плохого, — Хансоль готов запищать из-за того, как мило порой выглядит Тен. — Наверное?  
— Не знаю, не знаю. Если ты действительно хочешь и дальше со мной гулять, придется пройти дикий фейсконтроль. А хен в этом плане страшнее любого садиста.

И мощенная дорога в рай внезапно исчезает. Хансоль, уже готовый улететь на единороге на радугу, внезапно обламывается и начинает пересматривать свои жизненные приоритеты — стоит ли Тен таких испытаний. Он никогда не доходил до «знакомства с семьей».  
Но Тен легонько ударяет его рукой по плечу и щелкает по носу, и смеется красивее, чем птицы поют. И, возможно, Хансоль дурак, но он определенно хочет попробовать.


End file.
